


10 Months Seeking You

by IHaveNiamFeels



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNiamFeels/pseuds/IHaveNiamFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan is married to Liam Payne and he is working in Orlando.</p><p>or the where</p><p>Niall is in Orlando whilst Liam is taking care of their three boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Months Seeking You

**Author's Note:**

> This gave me feels. I love the boys as babies.  
> Hope you enjoy this fluffiness drabble.  
> Christmas one shots coming soon!
> 
> ~KahliaPayne

10 Months Seeking You.  
Liam was laying on the couch skimming through the somewhat boring television programs. It was one of those days where he couldn’t be bothered watching a movie because he was almost certain one of his three children would awake soon and need his attention.

What startled Liam first was Zayn his youngest, his 18 month old son, he recently discovered that Zayn had separation anxiety and hated being left alone, he spent most of his time plastered against Liam’s hip.

Louis his eldest at six years old awoke next, he was excited because it was his first day of school, Liam could hear him bounding down the hallway and squealing, before he landed on the couch beside him, glancing down at Zayn who was drinking a warm bottle of milk from his sippy cup.

As Liam was getting Louis ready, Harry his three year old woke up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes he latched onto Liam’s leg and begged him to let him go to school with Louis. It hurt Liam’s heart to say that he couldn’t.

Liam dressed all three of his children and wrote Louis a note stating his kidney condition before bundling them all into the car with some food each. He dropped Zayn and Harry at daycare first, Harry toddling off to see the new kid at his desk whilst Zayn was placed down in the blocks area with the other children around his age.

Dropping Louis off to his first day of school was hard for Liam, because he remembered the day he was a small newborn bundled up and brought home from the adoption agency on the outskirts, now he was six and running off to school. 

He lead Louis into the coloured building, the child’s hand firmly clutched in Liam’s as they wandered down to the room Louis was in, with a teacher by the name Ms Kingly. He watched Louis place his bag in his small cubby hole with his name on it before cautiously wandering into the large nicely decorated room. He gave Louis a cuddle and a kiss to the forehead before saying goodbye. 

Going to work that day was slightly more stressful for Liam then most other days, he was nervous about Louis’ first day. He was worried about Louis’ fragile bones and failing kidney, it was an issue he was made aware of the day he adopted Louis, or ‘they’ adopted Louis, his partner Niall and himself had been married for nearly a full year when they decided dogs and cats weren’t the family they wanted, they wanted children.  
But then he was also worried about Harry, their little bundle of joy, the son they adopted after their near loss of Louis when the older boy was three and stuck in hospital, they decided on another newborn son, he was worried as his curly haired son was struggling in daycare to make friends and he stressed about Zayn, he was born premature and Liam had spoken to the birth parents at the hospital one evening, and despite them wanting to adopt a little girl, Zayn was adopted and all the health bills were piled onto him and Louis. But one thing that always concerned Liam about Zayn was his development he was slower than an advantage baby his ages and he knew it had something to do with him being a preemie. 

Liam works high up in the business but receives a terrible income for a family of five. He puts everything he has into his work so he can keep his children healthy and happy. Liam never had to worry so much about his job until Niall left, he was still alive of course, and they were still happily married but Niall received a large promotion and had to take his experience over to Orlando and Liam and their son’s never see him anymore. He didn't blame Niall's choices on him as it was Niall's dream job and Liam believed that if Niall was happy then everybody else was happy.

Niall rang Liam around midday asking Liam if he could speak too Louis.  
"Love, Louis is at school now." Liam replied, wedging his phone between his ear and shoulder so he could open the lid to his lunch with both hands.  
"So I missed it? I missed his first day of school! Well that's just lovely isn't it? I went too so much trouble to ring in time. What time is it there now then?"  
"It's midday, you are a few hours out. I can call you when he gets home, I'm sure he'll love to tell you about his events from today" Liam smiled.  
“if you could do that, that’d be great.” Niall replied, a couple of noises coming from Niall’s end of the phone. "Shi - hey Li, I gotta love ya and leave ya. Some people just don't know when to stop around here. I'll call you later." Niall rushed, before the line went dead and Liam was left listening to the horrible beeping of the ended call.

by the time Liam finished work he was beyond tired and coffee wasn't even doing it for him. He picked Harry and Zayn up first and then went off to pick up Louis. He was listening to Harry blabber on about the new boy whilst Zayn happily chewed on the wheel of his dump truck. 

Once he collected Louis, his son telling him about his day. How different school is compared to daycare and then made Harry cry by teasing him. Liam pursed his lips and tried to connect to the bluetooth handset in his car. Once he had he dialled Niall’s number and waited for him to pick up.  
"Hey! Liam! do you know what time it is?"  
"Probably really late. Sorry. But I have Louis here. Do you wanna speak to him?"  
"Of course! Lou bug! Pa misses you!"  
"Do you miss Harry too?" Harry asked. He had a habit of putting himself into third person and he was only three.  
"I miss you all so much, and it sucks not being able to see you. But I'll be home soon. I promise." Niall replied and Liam kind of wished he didn't promise things like that because most of the time that promise was broken.

Louis went on to tell Niall how his day went. How cool his teachers and new friends were, but everything was cut short when Harry had a temper tantrum in his seat because he wanted to go to school too. So Louis and Harry started fighting in the back seat which made Zayn cry. 

Liam got them all out of the car in the pouring rain to get them inside. He'd been driving Niall's car because it hadn't been out of the shed in nine weeks. 

That night after dinner Liam rushed Louis off to hospital, everytime he got sick, he always gets terribly ill and it had something to do with Louis' kidneys. He bundled them all up and drove them there. Louis hadn't had a relapse for nearly six months. 

He finds out whilst he is cradling Louis close that his teachers made him play dodge ball and that was mainly the reason why Louis was here.

Whilst the nurses are getting Louis settled into one of the beds in the child’s ward, Liam has a good cry. Because of so many reasons. 1: Niall, his beloved husband, partner, best friend and lover had been gone for nearly ten months, Liam had been ten months without Niall, no light tingling kisses after the boys has been put to bed, or late night cuddling on the couch while watching reruns of friends and derby. He hadn't touched or seen Niall properly for nearly ten whole months. But Niall didn't seem to care. He rarely got an 'I love you' from him when he goes to hang up the phone. He never gets calls directed to him. They are always directed to the kids. 

Liam slipped further back into his chair and started thinking, he was wondering if Niall really cared. He wondered if Niall had met somebody new in Orlando. Someone who was into the same music and preferences as him. Liam knew he was boring. He had a personality that was so dull and doomed he questioned how anybody loved him.

But Niall, Niall was Liam's rock, the light at the end of the tunnel. His happiness. Of course Harry's little dimple and smile could brighten his day. Zayn's giggles and adorable brown eyes, that remind him of his own, made his own heart leap and Louis' booming personality and gorgeous laugh made his world complete. His son's were his world. But Niall. Niall was more than just a husband to him. Niall was his everything. He held his life. What was his was Niall's and vice versa. 

He cried for Louis, for his failing kidneys and brittle bones. He cried for Harry and his never ending strike of having no friends. He cried for Zayn, for his slow development. But he also cried for himself. For his own self pity and anger. He was losing things. They were slipping away and he couldn't keep catching them anymore. Niall was one of those things. 

His phone rang just as he was about to go visit his sad and miserable son. Niall. Again.  
"Hey Li, what happened back there?"  
"Louis and Harry had a fight. It's a daily thing these days"  
"Oh? Anyway, can I speak to them?"  
"Now isn’t the best time Niall. Some stuff is happening."  
"Oh yeah, of course. It is always with you isn't it?" Niall huffed, Liam could sense the building tension. He sighed and stood up, shifting out into the cold winter air.  
"Don't start with me okay, don't start. You know nothing about what's happening here. You barely have time for me, let alone the boys. I know you love what you do. Your job. You're happy, free. But it isn't easy here. It isn't easy when you committed to do something together and one of those people flees. You left me to do this all on my own and when I say one thing you don't like, you jump down my throat. Live my life Niall and see how the fuck it feels." He sighed, he was still calm as he spoke but the tension was thick.  
"You ring up and ask to talk to them. Sometimes they are in bed, other times they are eating, but never once have you rang up and wanted to speak to me. Or ask how my day is for once. I'm just the husband that slaves for you so he can keep his kids alive. Because where the fuck does your money go? It isn't helping us. We barely make it through the week Niall. Yet you have the decency to tell me off every damn time you ring. You know what, Louis had a relapse, he has that horrible kidney infection back. His left kidney is dying. He is having it removed tomorrow. But you know what Niall. I have a sick son to attend too. Fuck you." Liam breathed angrily into the phone before hanging up. He couldn’t handle feeling guilty for Niall anymore. Niall was the one who chose to leave in the first place.

As Liam sat down in Louis' new room Niall's happy, cheerful face appeared up on his phone screen. It vibrating sadly on the table. He pursed his lips, sticking it on silent and flipping it over so it was face down on the countertop. 

He gently ran his fingers through Louis' hair. Louis had been meaning to have his kidney removed for ages now, but Liam didn't have the money to pay for it. Niall. His rich and famous husband promised him this trip to Orlando would fund it. Now Liam has no money in the bank and he's eleven thousand dollars short. He took it out of the money he'd been saving up for the boys trip to Orlando to see Niall. Now he's got to start again. 

"Pa said to get better soon." Liam lied. Niall never said that, but it'd make Louis feel better if he said he did. He sighed leaning over the railing on the bed to put his head next to Louis' "you're going to feel a lot better tomorrow. I promise." Liam assured. Liam never broke promises. Niall did. Liam didn’t. 

Liam was set up on the small pull out sofa next to Louis' bed for the night, he'd slept in one of these plenty of times before. With all three of his kids. Or though he usually felt a little less uptight about the whole thing, because Niall was usually at home with Zayn and Harry. Now Liam has his mum and his sisters. But Niall would of been better.

When he checked his messages at midnight, the brightness on his phone burning his eyes, he saw he had twenty four miss calls and seventy eight text messages from Niall. 

'Liam, honestly answer your phone. You can't just hang up on me like that.’  
'What are you doing right now?'  
'Liam please'  
"I'm sorry'  
'Where did you get the money for his surgery from?' 

Liam simply opened his message box, his eyes hooded and typed his simple reply.  
‘'I used the money I had saved to take them to Orlando to see you. Goodnight x' 

He switched his phone off and placed it back on the countertop and pressed a kiss to Louis' forehand. Before curling up under the thin and itchy blanket. He could hear Louis’ heart moniter and his breathing, and somehow that small reassures in the back of his mind helped him dull off into a restless sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, the nurses were prepping Louis. The child was tiredly staring at his father but showed no effort to fuss about the nurses being too close like he had done before. Liam felt bad for him, he was only little when he went through this similar kidney issues. But Louis was six and understood nearly everything that was happening.

Liam went home during the operation trying so hard not to cry, he was avoiding his phone at all measures, he was avoiding Niall. He didn't know how much more he could take. He was at breaking point.

Liam is the poor husband married to somebody who has more money in the world then he could ever imagine. He never asked for this type of life, but somehow he received it and now he wasn't to sure if he wanted to continue this way. 

He cuddled with Harry and Zayn until he got a phone call from the hospital regarding Louis' surgery. Liam was then gone before the two other boys could fuss about him going without them. 

When Liam got there, he noticed that Louis already had colour showing on his face again, he was already become that vibrant Louis from four years ago. They'd been waiting for the day Louis would be like this again. Liam imagined it sometimes. Seeing Louis bubbly again. He wished Niall could see the smile on Louis' face when he wandered into the room.

Once Louis came home everything felt different. Liam was so overwhelmed that Louis was that chirpy child again, Harry had friends and Zayn was finally showing improvement in his speech and development. Everything was fine until Liam saw the pictures and the articles. 

‘Niall Horan cheating on husband Liam Payne?’  
‘Niall Horan seen holding hands with mystery woman in Orlando’  
‘Are Niall Horan and Liam Payne on the rocks?’  
‘Are Niall Horan and Liam Payne no more?’  
‘Niall Horan CHEATING scandal!’ 

Liam was crying, again. He knew. He knew Niall would do something like this, it was bound to happen, but he had faith in him, he expected more from Niall, but of course he flew over to Orlando and cheated on him. He had a sneaking suspicion that was why Niall wanted to move to Orlando in the first place. 

All Liam could think about whilst he sat motionless on the couch was the many times Niall swore on his own irish heart he wouldn’t hurt Liam. Liam didn’t understand why he had to do it now, after they committed to a family and marriage. But he also didn’t believe that was his Niall, his Niall wasn’t the type to cheat or abuse him over the phone every time they spoke. Something had happened to the Niall he knew, the one with light feather touches and soft lingering kisses. The one that once never broke a promise. 

When Niall finally tried to call him again, he declined the call. He didn’t want to hear the blonde’s excuses for his actions, what had been done was done. He stared aimlessly down at his phone until he finally tweeted.

‘What happened to what is mine is yours?’

It was aimed at Niall of course, and he knew he would get it, he would understand that once upon a time Niall shared everything he had will him, his money, his personality, his future. Now Liam wasn’t part of any of it. 

He didn’t sleep a wink that night, he’d lost hope. He had too much on his mind, until he received the text, it was short and simple but meant so much more to Liam.

‘I’ll be home in 2days, Ni xx’

Liam wondered why Niall had the dignity to put ‘kiss kiss’ on the end, but then he realised he had a larger problem to deal with. The kids.

The next morning he packed all their suitcases and bundled them up in the car, making sure none of the lingering Paparazzi’s caught glimpse of them, before the three boys could ask where they were going on holiday’s too, Liam had pulled up at his mother’s place. He safely got them out of the car and into his mum’s house.  
“I’ll be back in a few day’s boys. Daddy just has a few issues to deal with and you three have to stay here for me. Be good for Nana Karen alright? I love you all.” He said, kissing them all on the head, before he bundled up in the car and drove back home. He wasn’t looking forward to the outcome of this, he really was suspecting the worst possible outcome ever.

Niall came home the next day, that happy smile on his face, and he instantly tried to give Liam a kiss, the older lad managing to move himself out of the situation before it even happened. Liam then watched Niall move upstairs, most likely on the hunt for the boys. 

“Liam, where are the boys?”  
“gone back to a foster home?”  
“wha- Liam, what?”  
“you did it to yourself Niall, I’m broke, I have no money and you. You think it is acceptable to live in Orlando and cheat on me. I’ve been crying for nearly two weeks straight, the lady who comes by to check on the kids found out about your scandal and took them from me yesterday. They took ‘my’ children away Niall, because of you, because of your despicable behaviour. While you were there cheating on me we a WOMAN, did you think about my feelings once? did you even consider what might happen to the family you already had? You lost them and now you’re going to lose me too. I’m not going to stick around anymore Niall, what happened to what’s mine is yours?” Liam cried, staring sadly at the half disassembled Christmas tree in the living room, toys scattered everywhere. He could hear Niall behind him as he sat up and moved his glance down to the beautifully gold band on his finger. He’d never taken it off, got scared when he lost it and smiled when he saw it, but now it just felt like a dead weight on his finger, like it held too many secrets.  
“No Liam, please. Don’t take it off yet, don’t. Listen for a second, hear me out for a moment before you go. I never cheated on you. I never meant to make you feel betrayed or lonely. Over in Orlando I wasn’t as big as I was everywhere else. I lost more money than I gained, I started gambling, my money was leaving my bank account quicker than I could keep up with, so I started attending therapy classes and eventually got my gambling issues under control again, I started earning more money. I was so close to sending you a paycheck in the mail so you could pay for Louis’ operation.” Niall sighed, head buried into his hands as he sat on the armrest of the leather couch. “The girl I was holding hands with is my brother’s fiance, she was intoxicated and I was so awkwardly trying to pry her off me. The paps must of seen, the newspaper would of had a field day with it. I knew they would.” He said softly, hands cupped together as he stared at the fireplace with the three stockings hanging across the top.  
“Why did you always abusive me down the phone then? why didn’t you say ‘I love you’ to me anymore, or phone me up to see how I was?” Liam asked, it sounded self centred, but Liam needed the reassures, he needed to know that Niall wanted to be in this until the end.  
“Anger, I was so angry with myself about the gambling and my career that I hated everybody around me and you’d always ring me at the most inconvenient times, your voice would help me for a second before I got angry with myself all over again, because I wasn’t at home. Because my big break I was meant to have wasn’t successful in Orlando. I always wanted to hear the boys voices to know that they were okay, that even without my help and support they were still doing okay. I had no doubt that you wouldn’t not do a wonderful job. I just wanted to know that even without my help, they were still okay." Niall pursed his lips "I don't know why I didn't say 'I love you' to you. Most of my phone calls were rushed. I'm sorry Liam. I'd never cheat on you. I never wanted to put our relationship on the rocks. I never meant for us to lose the boys" he cried, smacking his hand against his forehead.  
"Niall. The boys weren't taken away." Liam admitted "I didn't know how this conversation was going to go, so I took the boys to my mum's. I wouldn't let anybody take them away." Liam assured watching Niall let out a sigh of relief.  
"Thank fucking god. I will make this up to you Liam, I swear." 

Of course their relationship was patchy for a few days and the boys didn't know what to do with themselves having their Pa home. But once the chaos and grudges wore off everything went back to normal.

Niall took Louis to school on his way down to the studio and interviews whilst Liam took Zayn and Harry to daycare on his way to work. 

Niall was as lovely as ever, he brought Liam flowers, and countless boxes of chocolates and cute little gifts to make it up to him. He even started cooking dinner and giving Liam breakfast in bed. Niall was doing everything in his power to get back in the good books with Liam.

On the weekends he took the boys to the park, and Zayn finally learnt how to walk on his own. Which means they had to toddler proof everything again. 

But otherwise Liam was happy again, Louis was healthy, Zayn was walking and talking, Harry had friends and he had his husband back. For a moment Liam wonders what it'd be like if it was to be different. But then he gets a crying toddler shoved into his chest and he knows there is no point seeing his life any different. It was perfect the way it was.


End file.
